


sharing is caring

by ittybittylouisx



Category: One Direction
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Harry, Dom!Zayn, M/M, NSFW, Paddling, Sub!Louis, Vibrators, Zourry - Freeform, butt plug, it's set in like a playroom of harry and louis', um im shit at tagging tbh, using of the words daddy and sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittybittylouisx/pseuds/ittybittylouisx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry, louis and zayn have an idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> yooo so this is my second fic, sorry if it's crappy
> 
> i do not own any characters in this story wish i did tho lol 
> 
> tumblr is teenyhedgehoglou

"Alright Lou, what's the safe word again?" Harry says, sitting on the couch across from Louis, who's currently sitting on a stool across from him and Zayn. The stool was typically used for when Harry has Louis bent over his knees, sending harsh smacks to his perfect little bum. "Red." Louis responds, gently swinging his legs, ankles locked together, hands folded in his lap. Him, Harry and Zayn had came up with the idea just a few weeks ago. At first it was a playful suggestion but the more Harry thought about it the more he really wanted to see his boyfriend bent over, getting pounded by his friend. Which was a surprise, seeing as to how Harry was so possessive so he decided that they'd work up to that someday and just take it slow for now. So they sat and talked about it and agreed it'd be fun to try. Louis went over his do's and don't's and Zayn made sure not to forget them even if they weren't going to fuck right away, still it was smart to remember them. "Slapping my ass, choking me, pulling my hair, that kinda thing." Louis had told him when they first went over the topic, taking a drag from his cigarette. "Shoulda known." Zayn had teased, earning a smack on his inked arm from Louis.

"And what will you call Zayn?" Harry questions as he gets to his feet. Louis instinctively sat up straight, eyes looking over Harry's slender body as it towers over him. "Sir?" Louis answers hesitantly and by the small smile forming on Harry's lips, he can tell he got the answer right. Both Harry and Louis agreed that they'd only use "daddy" for the two of them and Zayn stated he was just fine with that and didn't mind being called "sir" instead. "Stand for me, baby boy." Harry demands, and Louis slides off the stool, standing before Harry and peering up at him with anticipation. "And the plug's still in right? Left it in all day like a good boy?" Harry's hands move to grip Louis' hips, pulling their bodies together, hands sliding down and palming at Louis' bum. He whimpers, feeling Harry nudge the butt plug right up against his prostate, nodding. Louis rests his head on Harry's shoulder as Harry gets his skin tight jeans undone and Louis steps out of them, kicking them aside.

Zayn watches from the couch, a brow raised at the small whimpers slipping past Louis' lips when Harry slowly pulls the plug out and sets it on the stool. Louis doesn't have time to protest against the empty feeling, for Harry's fingers press against his lips, demanding him to suck. Louis takes the two fingers into his mouth, running his tongue along them and sucking as instructed. Harry pulls them out after a moment or two and pushes his hand into the back of Louis' boxers, pressing his fingers against Louis' hole, pushing one into the boy. Louis' fingers clutch at the fabric of Harry's shirt, lips parting with a gasp. Harry doesn't think Louis will need much prep, what with the plug being in all day, but as always he loves to tease his baby boy, loves seeing him so flustered and whining for more. Harry presses a second finger in and Louis lets out a soft moan, lips moving to kiss at Harry's neck. Slowly, Harry moves his fingers in and out, curling them only once and smirking to himself when Louis presses back against his fingers with a whimper. "Like that baby? Hm?" Harry hums in Louis' ear and Louis nods. "Want more?" The curly haired boy asks in a teasing tone. "Yes, please I want more, yes." Louis pleads. Harry pulls his fingers out and Louis whimpers at the loss. "Zayn, do you mind taking over for me, mate?" Harry says to the lad sitting on the couch, lip caught between his teeth as he chews at it, the bulge obvious in his jeans.

"Yes, gladly." Zayn pushes himself up from the cushion, walking over to Louis as Harry went to sit on the couch. Zayn is careful when he grabs Louis by his jaw, lifting his head to kiss the boy feverishly. Zayn's lips are soft but demanding, parting Louis's lips with his own, tongue darting out to swipe across Louis' bottom lip. The smaller of the two hitches his breath, pressing closer to Zayn and kissing him harder. Zayn is the one to break the kiss, running his hands down Louis' sides and stopping at his hips, thumbs rubbing over the boy's hipbones before pulling his boxers down. Louis steps out of them, doesn't mother kicking them to the side like he did with his jeans. Zayn ducks his head to kiss along Louis' neck as his hand wraps around Louis' dick, rubbing his thumb over the tip to smear the precum beading up there. Louis' lips part, a moan slipping out. Zayn's hand moves slowly, stroking Louis and rubbing his thumb over the tip occasionally just to be a tease. "Fuck that feels good." Louis pants, fingers burying themselves in Zayn's hair. "Mm, sound so pretty Lou." Zayn says, breath tickling the spot below Louis' ear. "Let's get this off, yeah?" Zayn says, referring to the shirt clinging to Louis' curves. Louis nodded, grabbing his shirt by the hem and pulling it over his head, letting it fall to the floor.

"Wanna get on your knees and suck my cock for me, baby?" Zayn is sucking a bruise on Louis' neck now and Louis whines, gasping a "yes" in response. Louis gets to his knees, dainty fingers unbuttoning Zayn's jeans, pulling the zipper down and hooking into the top of his jeans to tug them down with his boxers. Louis doesn't waste any time getting Zayn into his mouth, reaching to grab his cock and flick his tongue across the tip, eyes locked with the amber ones staring down at him in awe. He teases the head for a moment, sucking gently and licking over the slit before slowly sinking down. Zayn's not as big as Harry, so it's not as difficult to get him to the back of his throat, eyes fluttering close as he bobs his head at a steady pace. He feels Zayn lengthening in his mouth, jaw starting to ache, yet Louis loves every bit of it, craves it in fact. "Shit Louis, feels so good." Zayn groans and Louis hums at his praise. "Can I fuck your mouth, princess?" Zayn's voice shook, hands coming up to grip Louis' hair. Louis pulls away, nodding eagerly, opening his mouth enough for Zayn to slide his cock back in, darting his tongue out.

 

"Arms behind your back, kitten." Zayn demanded, and Louis is quick to do as he's told, hands going behind his back, one hand grabbing his wrist. Zayn grabs ahold of his cock, positioning it before Louis' pretty pink lips then pushing into his mouth with a breathy groan. He rolls his hips slowly at first before picking up the pace and thrusting quickly into Louis' mouth, Zayn's slender fingers tugging at Louis' hair. "Look so pretty, baby." He sighs, pushing Louis' head down as he bucks his hips forward. Louis' throat flutters around Zayn's cock, eyes watery as he glances up at the raven haired boy. It's a beautiful sight, Louis' cheeks hallowed and flushed red, lashes wet. Louis pulls off with a 'pop' and a gasp, licking his lips and kissing Zayn's tip. "Good boy, such a good boy Louis." He steps back, fingers still buried in Louis' hair, pulling him along as he walks back to the middle of the room, Louis crawling on his hands and knees. Zayn brings Louis to his feet, kissing him deeply, grabbing Louis by his jaw. His lips travel down to his neck, sucking at the spot under his ear and eliciting a gasp from the boy, kissing at his collarbones now. "Ah, fuck." Louis whined, hands flying up to tug at Zayn's hair. Zayn pulls them away, pinning them to his sides, stepping back. "Gonna tie you up, Lou." He says, pushing his arms up to tie his wrists to the rope dangling from a pipe, wrapped a few times around it.

Louis' breath is jagged, tummy sucked in as he stands on his tip toes while Zayn ties the rope. He drags his fingers down Louis' arms, goosebumps rising, and Louis giggles. "Tickles." He mumbles, swaying back on his heels a bit. Zayn chuckles, going back in to kiss teasingly as Louis' neck. He runs his hands along Louis' curves, traveling up to pinch at his nipples before squeezing at his hips, then kneading at his pudgy tummy. Louis giggles again, squirming a bit, rocking on his heels. "Stay still Louis, I'm gonna put the blindfold on now alright?" Zayn warns him, grabbing the silky material from the table nearby with the rest of the things Zayn planned on using on Louis. The smaller lad nodded in approval, closing his eyes when the blindfold is wrapped around his face. Zayn's careful not to get any of his hair tangled as he ties it and steps away. "Daddy?" Louis calls out. "I'm here, Lou. It's alright." Harry reassures from somewhere in the room.

"Remember to use the safe word if it gets to be too much okay?" Zayn tells Louis, taking a paddle that hangs on the wall beside a few other things. "Yeah, okay. I will." Louis says with a nod, gasping then the hard material of the paddle brushes over his bum, sending shivers down his spine. He sucks in a quick breath when the paddle suddenly cracks against his bare arse, choking out a moan, toes curling and his back arching. "You alright, Lou?" Zayn asks, rubbing the paddle in a circular motion over Louis' bum. Louis nodded eagerly, anticipating the next hit. "Words, Louis. Use your words." Zayn reminds him. "Yes, I'm alright. Could I have another please, sir?" Louis begged, swallowing hard. He doesn't get the rest of the sentence out before Zayn gives him another whack across his bum, followed by another, keeping it there for a moment. Louis keens, standing on his tip toes and swaying forwards, the stinging sensation of the paddle making his cock twitch. "What do you say, Louis? What do you say when I'm paddling that pretty little ass?" Zayn says, rubbing the paddle over the bright red skin. "Th-Thank you sir. Thank you, may I have another please?" The desparation is clear in Louis' voice, heart racing in it's caging.

Zayn sends the paddle across Louis' ass a few more times before hanging it back up and grabbing the bright pink vibrator from the table, walking back over to the whimpering boy and rubbing one hand over his arse, kneading at the warm flesh. "You were such a good boy, Lou. You mind your manners, so you know what you get next?" Zayn presses the vibrator to Louis' hole, turning it on, smirking when Louis chokes out a whimper. "Oh fuck, please Zayn please may I?" Louis whined, resisting the urge to press back against the vibrator. "What was that?" Zayn runs it over Louis' reddened bum a few times before pressing it into him. Louis tugs at the rope around his wrists, letting out a moan. "Sir! Sir, I meant sir." Louis says. "Good boy. Now, can you cum without me touching you, love?" Zayn asks, pressing it directly against Louis' sweet spot an Louis nods frantically. He's done it before, just a few times with Harry. Louis' whimpering and the rope is rubbing against his wrists, his dick painfully hard from all the different sensations. The blindfold keeps him from seeing whatever Zayn planned on doing, kept him anticipating the next move, heightened all his other senses, the vibrator buzzing right against his prostate.

Zayn nudges it just a bit, moving it inside of Louis who's full on moaning now, high pitched and breathy, heat pooling in his stomach. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum. I-I'm gonna-" Louis panted, stomach muscles tightening, his back arching, standing on his toes. "Say please. You ask me if you're allowed to cum." Zayn instructed, slapping Louis' ass harshly and it takes all he has not to cum then and there. "Please! Please fuck, please can I cum sir? Ah, shit." Louis pleaded, nearly sobbing. Zayn responds a few seconds later, pushing the vibrator in and out gently. "You can cum, princess." He says. Louis' thighs are trembling, arching his back more as he cums with a shout, clenching tight around the vibrator, white ribbons shooting all over his stomach. "Shit, Lou." Zayn chuckles from beside him, taking in the sight before him. Louis' lips are parted, soft shaky whimpers escaping them, cum streaked across his tummy, chest heaving.

"What do you say, hm?" Zayn's index finger drags over Louis' stomach, scooping up the cum sticking to him there. "Th-Thank you sir." Louis stutters out, a smile set on his lips. "Say ah." Zayn tells him, and Louis opens his mouth. Zayn sets his finger on Louis' tongue and Louis sucks his cum from his finger with a hum. Zayn pulls his finger out, leaning in and kissing Louis slowly. Louis' head is all fuzzy and he feels light as a feather, lazily kissing Zayn. "Come back to me, Lou." Zayn's voice is soft and his touch is even softer, hands sliding up and down Louis' sides. "I've got it." Harry says, his tone heady and Louis nearly forgot Harry was even in the same room. He's overwhelmed with the sudden urge for Harry to touch him but he can't quite get a grip on things at the moment. Harry's lips press to Louis' forehead and Louis lets out a shaky sigh. "You did so good, baby. Need you to come back down, alright?" Harry reaches to untie Louis' wrists and Louis leans against Harry's broad frame. Harry wraps one arm around Louis, untying the blindfold and handing it to Zayn. Louis keeps his eyes closed though, knowing the light would hurt if he opened them immediately.

 

" 'M all fuzzy, daddy." Louis' voice is small against Harry's chest. Zayn and Harry chuckle and Louis' eyes flutter open, playfully glaring at Zayn before flipping him off. Louis pulls away from Harry, tilting his head back to look up at him, his jade eyes lust filled. "By the bulge in your pants, I take it you like what you saw?" Louis smirks, rubbing Harry through his jeans. Harry groans, grip tightening on Louis' hips. "You think you could help me out then? Put that pretty little mouth to work?" Harry says. "I think I could help you both out, yeah?" Louis' legs still feel a bit like noodles at the moment but he gets to his knees and Zayn and Harry step closer to him. Louis works at Harry's jeans, getting them unbuttoned and the zipper down and to his mid thighs along with his boxers, while his mouth returns to Zayn's cock, bobbing his head.

He wraps his dainty hand around Harry's dick, giving it a good squeeze before stroking him at a steady pace, still working at Zayn's cock. After a moment or so, he switches, flicking his tongue out to swirl around Harry's tip before taking all of him to the back of his throat with a soft gagging sound, stroking Zayn now. "Shit. Shit Lou, 'M gonna cum." Zayn panted, his eyes squeezed shut. By the way Harry's breath was quickening and his fingers were tightening their grip in Louis' hair, Louis knew that Harry was close too. He lets go of Zayn, pulls off of Harry and sits back on his heels. The two boys take the hint and start to jerk themselves off. Louis' eyes are wide, his mouth open and waiting, looking back and forth between the two boys. Zayn flicks his thumb over the head of his cock and that's all it takes, cumming across Louis' sharp cheekbone while Harry cums across the other cheek and on Louis' lips just a bit. Louis remembers from a few moments ago when Zayn had him suck on his finger and he decided to do the same, taking two fingers and swiping the cum from his cheeks and sucking on his fingers, licking whatever else was left on his lips. "So was I a good boy?"


End file.
